


Tramp Stamp

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Supernatural [74]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Benny Lafitte, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Tattoos, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Dean is so over the tattoo that Benny chose to get to help him find his soulmates.





	Tramp Stamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Ficlet written to the prompt: 35 for au, 38 for kink, and Dean/Cas/Benny for ship. (35: soulmate au. 38: double penetration.)

Dean traced the outlines of Benny’s tattoo, loopy calligraphy script embellished with stars, hearts and fricken butterflies, as he used his other hand to guide Benny down on Cas’ dick.

“Still can’t believe you got a tramp stamp, you fricken son of a bitch,” he muttered, sliding his hand down to press a thumb against where Benny was already stretched wide open.

“Guaranteed I’d…” Benny trailed off with a groan as Cas bottomed out. “Guaranteed I found ya, didn’t it?”

“It is…unique…” conceded Cas. He settled back against the bed, legs dangling over the edge, Benny straddling him. Dean stood behind, ready to do his part, though he was skeptical that he’d be able to fit.

“‘Unique’ my left one,” Dean muttered. “Some soulmate tattoo - 'property of Benny Lafitte,’ like, way to guarantee I’d never get fuckin’ laid til I met you.”

“’M I supposed ta apologize?” asked Benny, twisting awkwardly to catch a partial glimpse of Dean over his shoulder. Dean scowled and jabbed a finger at Benny’s hole; the pained start Benny gave was way less punishment than Benny deserved but it was a start.

“I’m not sure about this…”

“Quit your bitchin’ and do it.”

“But…”

“You heard your owner.” Cas shot him a wicked grin as if he wasn’t stuck with the exact same fucking tattoo. Dean stuck out his tongue, but complied, grabbing the lubricant and coating his condom-clad cock in slick. He shifted until the blunt head pushed at Benny’s rim, seeking entry, seeking give. Benny moaned, low and guttural and sweet, as Dean assessed his approach with slow, self-restraining breaths.

Alright.

They could do this.

Or they could try. What was the worst that happened?

“Ready or not, here I come…”

“Better not come ye–” Benny broke off with a gasp as Dean penetrated him. It was *holy shit* tight, and Dean gritted his teeth as he edged forward but infinitesimal degrees. Cas stared at him around Benny, who leaked needy, pained noises, back stiff, head thrown back.

This was fucking crazy.

But hell if it wasn’t starting to feel damn good, pressure so intense the line between bliss and agony blurred.

Cas’ hands were on Dean’s hips, urging him forward, restraining him from moving too quickly. It was a damn lifetime before Dean was flush with Benny’s ass, his view of stretched red skin and beautiful smooth ass cheek and that damned tattoo hidden.

“You ready?” he asked gruffly, hands shaking with his desire to thrust.

Three matching tattoos, over three very different looking asses, and three men who’d been very surprised to learn that the rumors of polyamorous soulmate groupings weren’t merely rumors after all.

“So ready, chere,” Benny breathed, ecstasy tinging his voice.

Oh, who the fuck was Dean kidding? His ass, his hands, his cock, his lips, his brain, every bit of him from head to toe?

He and Cas rocked in unison and Benny groaned and leaned back against Dean.

Dean was, abso-fraggin-lutely, the property of Benny Lafitte.

“Just like that,” whispered Benny.

And Dean wouldn’t change a fucking thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/).


End file.
